Bloody katana and red eyes
by JadeNineTailedWolf
Summary: This is my first chapter "Surprise..." I hope you like it.


**Surprise…**

Jade keeps on walking through the forest, protecting Kate. She keeps quiet and has a serious look on her face. She never smiled, not even once. Jade is having a headache the whole journey to Konoha. But that doesn't stop her. "Never give up…. Whatever happens" She keeps saying in her head.

Kate: _"J-Jade…? Are you sure this is the right way?"_  
>Jade: <em>"Yes…. All I do is listen to my feelings."<em>

Kate seems scared, while Jade doesn't notice that they're being watched. The keeps walking without getting tired. Her black hair floats a little on her shoulders and her red eyes keep following the path in front of her. Suddenly Jade stops walking placing one hand on her forehead. A little flash of light appears in her eyes. Jade blinks a few times.

Jade: _"…. We have to be fast"_

She starts running, Kate follows her, having no idea what's wrong. As they see the gate of Konoha they start walking slowly. If they enter the village, Jade knows right away that everyone is looking at her and Kate. Because of the Akatsuki uniform that they're still wearing. Jade doesn't take any notice of the people around her, but Kate seems nervous. Jade starts running towards the Hokage Building. She enters and looks around and the ninjas. She knows someone has to stop her but she keeps on walking while the ninjas keep staring at her. As Jade enters the Hokage Room, Lady Tsunade looks up surprised. Kate looks around slowly, noticing 4 other ninjas in the room.

Naruto: _"Eh? Akatsuki!"_  
>Sakura: <em>"What are you doing here?"<em>  
>Sasuke: <em>"Grrr…."<em>  
>Kakashi: <em>"Calm down you 3"<em>

Jade slowly walks towards Lady Tsunade's desk. Kate keeps standing at the door looking scared and nervous. Lady Tsunade takes a good look at Jade before she's about to talk.

Lady Tsunade: _"And who may you be?"_  
>Jade: <em>"I've come here…. To protect the Nine Tailed Fox"<em>

Naruto looks at Jade, feeling like he's in trouble. Sakura seems ticked off and Sasuke act like he doesn't care.

Lady Tsunade: _"What's your name?"_  
>Kate: <em>"I ehm…. I am Kate Misaki."<em>  
>Jade: <em>"The name's Jade….. Jade Uzumaki."<em>

Naruto's eyes widen and gasps. He looks shocked and doesn't know what to do. Sakura looks really surprised. Sasuke seems shocked too, but his face changes quickly to bored.

Naruto: _"U…Uzumaki..?"_  
>Jade: <em>"Yes….. Naruto, I've come here to protect you… after the fights you had with the Akatsuki members… you could be in more trouble than ever."<em>  
>Naruto: <em>"Wait… so you're… my sister?"<em>  
>Jade: <em>"… Yes, you can say I am…"<em>

Jade smiles slightly, but she's not really happy. Kate slowly walks towards the desk to show her face. Her long purple hair covers one of her sky blue eyes. She takes a look at Sasuke, as he noticed that Kate looks at him, she turns away quickly and blushes slightly. Jade slowly walks over to Naruto and pats his head.

Jade: _"… You've grown big…. I thought I will never see you again."_  
>Naruto: <em>"…."<em>  
>Kate: <em>"Jade, don't you have to… y'know"<br>_Jade: _"Right…. Lady Tsunade, I'll promise I will never let any of you guys down, whatever happens…. Believe it."  
><em>Naruto: _*That's my catch up line…*  
><em>Kate: _"I will promise the same thing, Lady Tsunade. We'll always be ready to help as true ninjas."  
><em>Lady Tsunade: _"Very well then, you two are part of Squad 7. Kakashi Hatake will take care of everything."  
><em>Kakashi: _"Right."  
><em>Jade: _".. Thank you"_

Jade leaves the building followed by Kate, both climb into a tree and watch the sunset. Kate dozes off while Jade keeps watching over her. Sasuke slowly passes the tree not knowing that Jade keeps an eye on him. She knows everything about him, Itachi was kinda Jade's best partner she ever had. She still remembers him saying "I will take care of you, the whole time." It still gives her the chills if she thinks back. As the sun disappeared behind the trees, Jade starts to feel sleepy. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
